


鸟？美味至极（R18

by yaner233



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, R18, 扶她
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaner233/pseuds/yaner233
Summary: “我不喜欢人类的姿态，这让我不太舒服。”“哦？那么，让我告诉你舒服的方式吧。”
Relationships: Maleficent/Diaval
Kudos: 15





	鸟？美味至极（R18

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：OOC 女攻男受 ⚠️是扶她元素 有很多私设 肉很柴  
> 是沉睡魔咒哒 不愧是只会传播颜色的我！ 终于磨手霍霍向童话（？ 看2的时候真的觉得那是个黄腔  
> 大概是1和2之间的故事  
> 这都要过年了突然想起来自己还有坑没填www

“我不喜欢人类的姿态，这让我不太舒服。”  
“哦？那么，让我告诉你舒服的方式吧。”  
——————————————————  
天哪我真的不该说那句话，但又有谁会知道玛琳菲森竟然还会开黄腔呢？我叼书回来的时候就该好好筛查一下。  
迪艾瓦深刻地反省自己。  
“玛琳菲森……树枝硌得我有点疼。”迪艾瓦不自在地扭扭身子。失去羽毛，失去衣服就这样整个身子光裸地暴露在空气中，足够没有体会过这个的乌鸦羞耻好一阵子了。  
“藤蔓可没有这么好的固定效果。”  
“……没事。”  
玛琳菲森戳戳迪艾瓦的小肚子，最终还是两手一挥，绿色的波纹弥漫开来。  
哦，好吧，确实有些摇晃。迪艾瓦绷紧身子，最终还是选择闭口不言。  
“呜呼……”似乎是感到迪艾瓦的僵硬，玛琳菲森发出意味不明的气音。冷硬的指甲从锁骨刮到胸口，柔软的指腹向下按住浅褐的乳头。  
迪艾瓦抖了抖。  
“怎么样？”  
“挺……奇怪的。”  
“哼嗯……”玛琳菲森改按为捏，另一只手上来框住胸口，向上推出一个小丘。  
“嗯…嗯？玛……”  
“不如叫我主人（Master）如何？”  
迪艾瓦的惊呼被堵在喉咙口，好巧不巧地转化成一声急促的悲鸣，听起来甚至还有些欢愉。  
“很可爱哦。”玛琳菲森称赞。  
“请不要一边夸赞…嗯，一边做这种下流的事。”  
“为什么？”玛琳菲森似乎对胸肉爱不释手。明明鸟类胸肌的口感应该是柴而干的，但迪艾瓦的胸肌柔软光滑，聚起来放下的时候还会抖两抖。  
绝对很好吃吧。玛琳菲森这么想着就咬了上去。  
“呜呃？”迪艾瓦硬了。  
这可是这只可怜的小乌鸦人形第一次勃起。他从脸红到了胸口，粉粉的，热热的，口感又添一层。  
“我下次会试试能不能让你泌乳。”玛琳菲森舌头扫过嘴唇，蹭到迪艾瓦的乳尖，温热的气息喷洒在乳晕。  
哦，可怜的迪艾瓦，他更硬了。  
“什么？玛，主人，容我拒绝。”迪艾瓦的声音颤抖着。  
“嗯？你明明超兴奋的。”  
“那是因为……啊！怎么？”迪艾瓦的身子微微倾斜。  
“藤蔓确实方便不少。”玛琳菲森满意地操纵藤条将迪艾瓦的双腿卷曲，将他更下方的地方展露。  
这就叫自掘坟墓吗？  
迪艾瓦还没有不自量力到与藤蔓的力量抗争，他只是微微别过头，眼神投到一旁的地面，回避了与玛琳菲森的交流。  
玛琳菲森操纵着柔软的藤条。感谢魔法，它让这些藤条有了分泌粘液的功能，这也让迪艾瓦不至于第一次就被折磨到要用魔法治疗。  
藤条勒住腿根，在那里堆积出脂肪。  
“你是不是应该加强锻炼？我可不想把魔法用在消除脂肪这种无聊的事情上。”  
我人形的脂肪和乌鸦形的可能一点关系都没有，有这么多肉大概是你比较喜欢。  
这样的反驳哽在迪艾瓦喉头。  
不过这也让迪艾瓦重新看向了玛琳菲森。  
哦，她把头发放下来了……该死的，为什么那么…那么……  
迪艾瓦找不出形容词来。好看漂亮之类的根本不足以形容这位精灵，小乌鸦所见过的也不过就是世间的一小部分罢了，现在眼前的精灵对他来说更像是非世间之物。  
“怎么？”玛琳菲森似笑非笑地瞟了迪艾瓦一眼，微凉的手指轻佻地扶上他的睾丸，玩闹似地揉揉。  
“哎，等，不要突然……”迪艾瓦绷紧脚背，肩胛骨在皮肉下方舞出翅膀挥张的动作，像是被束缚的可怜鸟类想要追回自由。  
玛琳菲森当然不会有一丝一毫的收敛。她的手继续往上，划过肉色的柱体，但却坏心眼地不给力气，像是挠痒。反倒是另一只手用力地握住腿根堆起的白肉，贪恋美妙的触感。  
“我……”迪艾瓦收紧拳头，喘息变得急促。  
玛琳菲森终于圈住阴茎，但撸动的动作是那么漫不经心，她还有别的工作要做。  
藤条分泌物大概有一些催情的成分，它随着主人的意思缓缓游走，充分浸润着皮肤，让那些地方染上好看的情欲的粉色。圆润的头部跃跃欲试地探向隐秘的洞口。它像是灵活的手指，按压着肛周的肌肉，慢慢地探入炙热的甬道。  
什么东西钻进去了，然后它变大了。清晰的意识在迪艾瓦的脑海里形成。这可太糟糕了，他想。  
你也知道鸟类的排泄通常都十分的，嗯，通畅。虽然作为魔法生物的迪艾瓦已经很久没有那样的体会了，不过直肠被塞住？这种便秘患者才会有的感觉迪艾瓦可不知道。  
这之后是又一根，两根交替着，像手指，却更加灵活多变。  
体验很奇妙。人类的身体显然存在着许多迪艾瓦不知道的知识。尽管他知道，也亲眼目睹过男欢女爱，只是玛琳菲森施加于他身上的行为，并不在他的知识储备范围内。毕竟乌鸦的年纪也还不算大，生物界许多奇闻异事，他都不算了解。  
“好，好奇怪……”迪艾瓦大口地呼吸，两根藤条不停地在后穴搅动，前端又被挠痒似的爱抚，陌生的酸痛一阵一阵地侵蚀神经。现在他后悔要藤蔓了，悬在空中让他没有一丝实感，腰部没有着力点，塌下还是挺起都没法借力。  
“呼嗯……”玛琳菲森抬手，根茎组合成一片平台，“第一次还是对你好点吧。”  
迪艾瓦身子被放平，束缚四肢的藤蔓被放开，仅剩开拓的藤条还孜孜不倦地工作着。  
“我，没想到，嗯啊……你还会心疼我？”迪艾瓦舒服了，嘴开始叭叭叭贫了。  
“看来你还是游刃有余？”玛琳菲森手肘撑在迪艾瓦肩旁，发丝垂到迪艾瓦脸上，微凉顺滑像是上好的丝绸。她身子紧贴住迪艾瓦，沉甸甸的胸被直接放到了迪艾瓦眼前。吹弹可破的肌肤，柔软的身躯让迪艾瓦仿佛陷进了蚕丝被，舒适得让人喟叹。  
迪艾瓦把眼睛从胸上移开，努力提醒自己不要被这个恶魔的皮相欺骗，毕竟这个精灵还有一只手握住了他的命根子。  
“哎？你对我的胸很在意？”玛琳菲森捏住迪艾瓦的下巴，让他强行看向自己，“要不要摸摸看？”  
于是迪艾瓦的一只手被迫放在了玛琳菲森软嫩伴有弹性的乳房。  
说不清是什么感觉。比身体更舒服，手像是要被吸在里面。迪艾瓦第一次知道脂肪竟然是那么好的东西。  
“顺便这里也摸摸看吧？”另一只手接触到了什么炙热的柱形物体。  
可怜的迪艾瓦，他脑袋里的信息要过载了。  
“呼呼…玛，主人是雄……哎！啊！嗯啊，什么？那是什么？”肠道里哪个地方被触碰到了，脑子里什么思绪都没有了，只有从腰腹后侧升起的快感，直直冲向大脑，让他不自觉地收紧双手，脚趾绷起。眼皮像是被什么拉扯着闭上，眉毛也不自觉地皱起。  
“嘘嘘，冷静，我的小乌鸦，冷静……”玛琳菲森没想到迪艾瓦反应会那么大，她暂且让藤条停止了活动，“只是碰到前列腺而已。”  
“我……这个……还想要，啊，请……”也不知道迪艾瓦是上瘾了还是藤条的液体终于浸透了肠道，他放松了双手，向上勾住玛琳菲森，发出了不知羞耻的请求。  
“喜欢？那你要说清楚你想要什么。”恶魔的声音充满着蛊惑。  
“……”迪艾瓦撇过头，“刚刚，那个地方……还想，想要主人碰碰……”  
“真是个乖孩子。”玛琳菲森重新开始指挥藤条，唇奖励般地落在迪艾瓦额上，再一路向下，留下细密的痕迹。吞下口角的濡湿，最终进入因为大口喘气而变得有些干涩的口腔。  
“呜，嗬……”光鼻腔里涌入的空气根本不够迪艾瓦呼吸的，这让他不由向上迎，像是那样就可以扩张自己的肺，获得更多氧气一样。打开的腿不自觉缠上玛琳菲森纤细有力的腰肢，两根滚烫的阴茎就这样贴合到了一起，让他不由得打了个颤。同时后穴的藤条因为姿势的改变，滑到了更深的地方。忽然不同于前列腺强烈快感的疼涨感在直肠始端轰鸣，像是要戳断脊骨。  
好痛！但是还想要……  
迪艾瓦小腿下滑，足尖磨蹭玛琳菲森后腰。  
玛琳菲森拍了一下迪艾瓦的屁股，他惊叫出声。臀肉晃动，带起肠道的移动，他又一次被狠狠地碾过前列腺，被狠狠地贯穿到深处。  
玛琳菲森看着迪艾瓦挺起胸膛迎合着后面，浅褐的乳头已经受激挺立。手下的腰腹隐约是棉花糖的触感，大腿重叠的部分柔软脆弱得不像是个雄性，紧贴在一起的阴茎要把她灼烧殆尽。玛琳菲森忍不住了。  
“我要进去了。”说完，藤条撤出了肠道，换上阴茎堵住了穴口，“哇，它在吸我。”  
“呜……不要，快进来……求求你，主人。”迪艾瓦用手臂遮住自己的脸，不敢让玛琳菲森看到自己充满了欲望的丑态，声音轻细得像只没发育完全的百灵鸟。  
但就是这种状态才让玛琳菲森更想使坏，她磨蹭着穴口，压低声音开口：“让我看看你的脸，小乌鸦。让我看，我就进去。”  
迪艾瓦发出无力的呻吟，他犹豫了一下，最终还是欲望战胜了羞耻。  
那可真是一张漂亮的脸。  
湿润的黑曜石嵌在半张的眼皮，眼尾挑起了绯红的云霞，那是爱情魔药挥发时烟雾的颜色。鼻头有些粉色，是森林里随处可见的小花粉末。因为亲吻压下的死皮又有些翻起的征兆，赤色的肌理上翻滚着白色的羽毛。  
玛琳菲森深红的舌头扫过嘴唇，用力的吞咽声像是要把身下的乌鸦拆吃入腹。  
“做得好，作为奖励……”玛琳菲森毫不犹豫地捅进了肠道。  
“啊！啊，哈…玛…不……”深，太深了。疼痛可能超出了阈值，意识根本来不及反应，但兴奋的传导已经沿着神经达到了肌肉。  
“呜…！放松，放松……”和身下动作完全不相符的轻柔的吻落在迪艾瓦嘴角，但滴落的汗表明玛琳菲森也不像她沉稳的语气那样轻松。  
迪艾瓦迷迷糊糊地舔去那滴汗，好甜，他想。  
“动，动动，玛琳…主人，我没事……”迪艾瓦捧住玛琳菲森的脸，手指向上游移到黑色的角。那属于精灵还是恶魔？亦或是混合于其中的，独特的生物？  
也许玛琳菲森自己都没有注意到，她在角被那双苍白泛粉的手触碰到之前，头微不可察地瑟缩了。但那也只是一瞬，她对迪艾瓦的接受度大概是出乎意料得高。双手是高温湿软的，双角是冰凉坚硬的。在它们相遇的时候，电流顺着纹路扭曲着向下，炸开了金色的花朵。  
巨大的黑翼张开，光影都被湮没，但在漆黑的瞳孔中映出的却是明亮的光辉。  
“你将永远是我的翅膀，迪艾瓦……我的小乌鸦。”  
“啊！…呜呃……主，玛琳，菲森…玛琳菲森。”双手环绕住双臂，额头贴住额头，黑夜与星空交汇。  
玛琳菲森没有再开口，她耸动胯部。紧致的穴口邀请她不断深入，潮热的甬道吸吮她禁止她离开。  
黑翼笼罩着两人，却只将上半身遮掩，留着水淋淋的下半身暴露在空气里。可怜的藤蔓早就被主人抛弃，只有水光和绯红的肌肤彰显着它曾经的存在。  
“嗯啊，啊，慢，慢一点……”迪艾瓦收紧手臂，手指最终没有落到玛琳菲森的背上，而是交错着在自己手上划下一条条的红色。玉石一般光滑细腻的背部，任何一点痕迹都是瑕疵。  
“慢一点，”玛琳菲森吐出被她吸咬得涨红的乳头，“你后面的小嘴可是在催我快一点呢。”  
“啊，呜……”迪艾瓦被顶出了委屈的呻吟，这又不是他能控制的。玛琳菲森好讨厌，刚刚还温温柔柔，下一秒就开始黄腔骚扰。  
玛琳菲森扯开迪艾瓦的环抱，手轻轻抚过抓痕。绿色的柔光中和了淡淡的红色。然后她拉高迪艾瓦的手。  
“抓我啊。”她一边说着，一边狠狠撞进去。  
“嗯，嗯啊！”指甲掐进肉里，半月形的标记占有玛琳菲森的肩胛。迪艾瓦又挤出一点泪水，大脑在这个时候真的陷入了空白，身体僵硬抽搐着。  
“呜…！”玛琳菲森皱眉。迪艾瓦的后穴一阵阵收缩，绞得她发疼。翅膀向后向高处展开，抖动几下，又安然伏回身际。她加快速度，像是在暴风的海面飞翔。  
迪艾瓦刚刚高潮，又被迫接受似乎永无止境的海浪。无力席卷而来，迪艾瓦的手在空中乱抓，几根羽毛牺牲了生命。小腿却用力地压下，形成碱水面包的一个小圈，死死箍住玛琳菲森。大腿肉全被挤到两边，铺开甜蜜的奶油，腻腻地缠住玛琳菲森。后穴像是填满卡仕达的泡芙，在积压抽插中溢出满载的内陷。  
玛琳菲森被甜得喉咙发干，她想从迪艾瓦口中汲取水分，却发现那里是加了蜂蜜的柠檬水。  
无奈，食客只好自己动手，给甜点加上咸腥的蛋黄酱。  
玛琳菲森不知道模拟了哪种动物，射精漫长大量。迪艾瓦哭喊着，到达了第二次小死亡。  
“……我的小乌鸦，我的…迪艾瓦……”  
迪艾瓦撑不住睡着了。  
玛琳菲森带着他飞到有温泉的洞穴。  
水顺着乌黑的发丝向下滑落到有些红印的肌肤。玛琳菲森看着那块皮肉，治愈的光芒在闪烁后消失。  
她想留着它们。  
玛琳菲森靠到石头上，凝视迪艾瓦安静的睡颜。  
这样也挺好。  
温柔的笑悄然展露，一瞬间又隐于水雾。  
——————————————————————————————————  
今日玛琳菲森主厨的推荐，是新鲜出炉的迪艾瓦先生。  
这是一道特殊的餐点。低温烘焙，一边加热，一边给鸟肉做温柔的按摩；差不多将肉揉松后，开始开拓乌鸦的肠道；最后再从乌鸦的肠道向腹腔灌注美味的牛奶。这样做出来的烤肉，会散发出香喷喷的味道。那是花草混合着泥土，加上一些湿润空气的味道，大自然的最初本味，和着精灵粉末的气息。  
跳过前菜汤品，主菜直接上桌，主厨抖开餐巾，优雅地拿起刀叉。  
鸟？美味至极。

END

附赠：  
迪：所以你到底是男是女？  
玛：你只要知道魔法无所不能。  
迪：？？？  
玛：别在意了，下次我们再试试别的好了。  
迪（有些不安）：好吧。  
——————————下一次——————————  
迪：为什么这次直接连胸都放弃了吗？  
玛：嗯，我看它好像很占你的注意力。  
——————————再下一次——————————  
迪：所以这次怎么变成我有了啊？！  
玛：下次把你下面也变掉好了。  
迪：住手啊！  
（这次把泌乳提上了章程）  
——————————再之后——————————  
迪：真的变掉了……  
玛：嗯，我觉得你这样很可爱。  
迪：这个不会怀孕吧？  
玛：……我可以试一试。  
迪：不，算了。  
（乌鸦被中出到肚子鼓鼓的）  
——————————之后的之后——————————  
迪（紧张吞咽）：可，可以吗？  
玛：废什么话呢，赶紧的。  
迪：好，好的。  
玛（紧绷强撑）：呜！……舒，服吗？你后面要不要，也一起？  
迪（愣住）：也不是不可以……  
（乌鸦被前后夹击了）  
——————————还没结束——————————  
迪：两个女孩子要怎么……  
玛：跟着我就好了。  
迪：你都从哪里摄取的这些知识啊？！  
玛（理所当然）：嗯……它们就在我脑子里啊？大概是传承的记忆吧。哎，果然我这种稀缺生物的知识储备就是不一样啊。  
迪：？？？  
——————————结束吧——————————  
玛：所以你比较偏好哪一种呢？  
迪：说实话……嗯，（小声）被你干的时候都很棒。  
玛：哼？是这样啊。  
迪：当然，你女生的时候我干你也不错……  
玛：吼，我懂了。你想让我伺候你。  
迪：？？？不，不是。（小声）虽然，当1是蛮累的啦……  
玛：噗，所以我是挺累的。  
迪：放屁你每次都用魔法的！然后到我，我就只能全程自己动手！  
玛（揉屁股）：行了行了，我知道了。以后有你舒服的，嗯？  
迪（脸红）：……随你吧。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 啊，说实话一开始没想主人用Master的（因为出戏）。后来想想还是Master吧，因为可以接力  
> 嗯，其实在看2的时候感觉乌鸦好像胖了，所以私心给他安排了赘肉（？  
> 对了有私设——魔法生物是不需要拉屎的（划掉）吃饭的。  
> 还有一个就是乌鸦的年龄！虽然看上去二三十的样子，其实换算人类年龄才十六七这种感觉吧？  
> 因为想填充许多x癖结果搞得就奇奇怪怪，总之就嗯，变成了现在的样子  
> 以及我突然发现！我！比起一年前的那篇RZ的状态，更是个成熟的变态了！不愧是我！！！（？？？  
> 当年口口声声说开车不适合我还用颜表情卖萌！哪能想到现在是个只会开车的北极皮卡丘了呢！！！（？）


End file.
